


In Dreams

by blythechild



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Nightmares, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V finds himself ill prepared to deal with Evey's persistent nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unconscious sex story, which I feel is more dub-con than non-con, but I thought it best to over-warn in this case. If this sort of thing offends you, please do not read this story.
> 
> This fic contains mature themes and graphic sexual content. It should not be read by minors.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

She raced through the darkened alley half-naked, damp and cold. Her fingertips bled from scrabbling at locked doors and along wet, stone walls. All the while she could hear their footfalls behind her. She wasn’t going to make it and it was going to end horribly for her. Fear arched her spine like a feral rat as she came to the dead end and backed into it’s shadowy corner waiting for the sounds of inevitability to catch up with her. 

“Where are you off to, pretty? Don’t you know: you can run, but you can’t hide!” Callous baritone laughter ricocheted off of the alley walls and appeared to surround her with malicious intent. There were four of them. Four. And they had guns and the right of law on their side. She pounded her palms backwards into the wall hoping for a miraculous hidden doorway to appear. But no – no hope for the helpless, no shelter for the weak, and no protection from the world now bearing down on her in steel-toed boots.

Hands grabbed her in the darkness and brought her forth. A grinning white mask hovered before her. She felt that she knew this face but her brain was focused on fear alone. The hands pawed her and ripped at her shredded dress. They grabbed her exposed breasts, belly, they reached between her legs like she was penny whore: open for business. The mask just stared. The mask brought her a sliver of comfort, but it was meaningless and she didn’t question it. A letter appeared in her mind etched in blood: V. She whispered it as they dragged her down. She focused on the mask and cried the letter out again.

Please, Angel of Hope, please….

The darkness thickened like fog and she was suddenly face to face with the white mask, his hands where the others had been. 

Please.  
\-----------------------------------------

V returned to the Gallery later than he had planned. His play date in the sultry night above had been more brutal and vigorous than he had anticipated. He had to clean his knives and his boots: they both had blood on them. He wanted to do it before Evey awakened – there was no need to burden her with the details of his exercise regimen. The less said, the better. Mercifully, there would be no questions tonight as she had appeared to have gone to bed. He removed his cloak and inspected it for splatter when he heard her cries.

Half moans and half mumbled expletives, it sounded like a fight. He rushed to her door and found it ajar, the Gallery’s light highlighting the bedroom’s interior. Evey was asleep and thrashing wildly. The bed sheets had her bound up and perspiration dampened her brow and pajamas. He hesitated at the portal long enough to see her quieten and to hear her lowly moan his name. He hesitated again unsure whether she was having a nightmare or something else. The way she said his name made his palms sweat. Finally, he called to her gently while remaining firmly rooted outside the door.

“Evey? Are you awake?”

Her arms and legs made a crisp slicing sound as they moved under the sheets. He wished that he could see her while hearing that noise. “V. V, please…” She moaned again. She was still asleep. What he would have given to see inside of her sleeping mind in that moment would have filled the pyramids at Giza. 

His mouth was dry as he said, “It’s alright, Evey. It’s just a dream. Just a dream”. He hoped that he sounded comforting, but to his ears he sounded lonely. He closed her door and retired to his room maddening replaying her soft moan over in his mind all night.  
\----------------------------------------------

Evey had the same dream three times in one week. And two times in the following week, and three more times in the subsequent fortnight. V was present for each nightmare, viewing from a distance at her bedroom door. She never awoke and saw him, and she never mentioned the dream in their waking existence together. Other than signs of fatigue, she seemed unchanged by her nightly battles. V worried. Upon multiple viewings it became clear to him that she was being chased or hunted. She fought with increasing violence each time, and each time her thrashing suddenly ended with crying out his name repeatedly. The tone, at first soft and pleading, was becoming increasingly desperate. Let me help you, Evey; tell me how to rescue you, he thought. His arousal was worrisome too. He had long ago accepted his attraction to her, but had vowed to never reveal it. Her unconscious vulnerability left him open to salacious temptation that he was finding harder to dismiss. His watchman’s pose left him feeling sinister and perverted, but it was all that he could think of.

Another week went by until he came to stand over her while she slept. When the thrashing began his shadow stretched over her as if it was he, not phantoms of the unconscious, which she fled. She called his name and this time he responded.

“Evey, I’m here. I’m right here with you.”

He could’ve ended it all by waking her, shaking her into reality and telling her about the recurring dream. Why didn’t he do that?

“V…” Her voice trailed off into relief. She fidgeted her legs and her fingers dumbly flicked at the sheets. Still asleep.

“Evey,” he reached down and brushed some hair away from her face, and then continued down lightly tracing her cheek, jaw, throat and collarbone. “I’ll always protect you. I shall not cease from mental fight, nor shall my sword sleep in my hand. You need never fear anything at my side.” He imagined them partners in everything: in adventure, in anarchy, in love – and his thoughts made him hard. He snapped his hand away and recoiled from the bed. Evey rolled over, now calmed, and loosely stretched out her arm, her fingers clutching at air. “Vvvvvvvvvv….” she sighed gratefully.

He fled the room and slammed the door, no longer concerned that he would wake her. He made for the rooftop lift. He felt that if he didn’t breathe in cold air soon that he might burst into flames.  
\---------------------------------------------

Her cries awoke him from his own dark dreams one evening several weeks later. He thought that he had cured her with his half-remembered words – he hoped that he had cured her so as to end his own torment. He was wrong.

In an instant he was in her room, this time holding her arms at her sides and whispering her name assuringly. She bucked against his restraint and kicked out with her legs so that he ended up straddling her and pinning her knees together with his own. She continued to struggle and he continued to wrestle her putting them both in an untenable position and hopelessly arousing V. If she woke up now, he’d be sunk – how could he possibly justify this to her, he thought. “V!” she cried “V, please…”

He lowered his mask as close to her ear as their thrashing would permit. “Evey, I’m here. Please don’t fight me. I’m here, you’re safe. Let me help you, pretty.” He was breathing in her scent and her warmth and his mask slipped into the hollow of her neck as he dizzied with her nearness. She subsided slightly beneath him, her arms still pinned to the bed. Her pinned legs rubbed against themselves and against his inner thighs. That shifting linen sound made his pulse jump and also told him that he was about to break a promise to himself. Her chest heaved, “V, please..”

V’s face had moved further down her neck and hovered under her chin. “Please, what, Evey?” His mask and her skin muffled his voice. “What do you want from me?”

“Save me.”

He released her arms and slid his mask up and off of his face. He was scared as hell when he tasted her lips.

Her sleepy moans continued until her mouth opened under his and took him in. Her drowsy arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto her. His erection slammed painfully into his abdomen under his weight and he groaned when the valley between her thighs shifted slightly pinning him against her. He raised himself away from her and saw that she was still asleep but reaching for him. He entertained a split second of rational doubt. Her hands flowed down his backside until one tried to finger a hole through his pants between his cheeks. Her thighs shifted again upwards and cradled his balls against him causing an electric shock to stiffen him to the point of pain. He tore her free of the bed linens and fumbled rudely between her now unlocked thighs. Wetness slicked the soft skin there and her sleepy moaning encouraged his mad trespass.

V’s needs were no longer under his control. He fumbled at his fly and freed himself only to have another electric jolt strike him as his member brushed Evey’s inner thigh. He pushed into her grateful that he had lasted this long. He kissed her openly and groaned into her as he stroked inside her over and over again. Her grabbed one firm ass cheek as he angled her hips slightly causing the tip of his penis to rub against a hidden part of her. She cried softly as he kissed her and flooded their seam with wetness. His balls tightened as he dove twice more before the uncontrollable spasms took over and depleted him.

“Mmmmmm, V.” Evey moaned thickly as her slick thighs continued to shift beneath him.

Oh my God, he thought as he leaned back and upwards from her. She was still dreaming. He had fucked her while she was asleep. Dante would have to come up with a special circle of hell for him to go to for this act. 

V untangled himself from her sleepy grasp, wiped her thighs with a shirt from the bedroom floor and tucked her back under the sheets. She sighed and rolled onto her side mumbling his name. Still horrified he collected himself, his mask and the soiled shirt, and crept out of her room closing the door noiselessly behind him. He ran to his room and shut the door.

There, sitting on the edge of his bed in disbelief, he raised the shirt to his noise and breathed in deeply.  
\-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Evey awoke alert and relaxed. She wandered out of her room and to the bathroom, not noticing that V’s bedroom door was still closed. She had had a wild dream that she only half-remembered, but the foggy memory made her hum a nameless tune to herself. 

She was brushing her teeth when a flood of wetness crawled down her inner thighs. Foamy toothbrush still in mouth, she immediately reached between her legs and pulled back her hand smeared in a glistening cream.

“What the hell…”


End file.
